starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Franklin
Biography Early Life Stephen Franklin was born in Mississippi to Doctor Louis Franklin and Martha May Franklin in 1955. He lived a relatively well privileged life for a young black member of a segregated community. His parents were leaders of the community in the poor small town and were often the only doctor that the African American population was allowed to see in a wide radius. Their patients consisted of the African population of nearly six towns. While making them an important member of society it also made the family a target. In 1962, when Stephen was six years old, members of the Ku Klux Klan came calling. Three of the white supremacists arrived at the ransacked House of Dr. Franklin, one of their party had been shot when burning a cross on the house of a neighboring black man who been accused of consorting with a white woman. Not having time to get the man to a white doctor they settled on the Franklins who took him in and began the process of taking the bullet out and mending the man’s wound. Shortly after the procedure an angry mob of the local African American population gathered , with knowledge of the Klan members inside, outside hurling rocks at the house and angry demanding that the men come out to answer for their crimes. Louis Franklin came out and calmed the population. The Crisis was averted. Several days later the Franklin Resident was visited once more by members of the Klan. This time however instead of searching for sanctuary for their injured they sought blood. The men threw bricks through the window of the house and set torches on it. The family running from the fire was met by the lynching mob. The young Stephen ran back into the burning home and was left by the Klansmen to burn alive. The young boy survived however, hiding in a part of the basement that was well protected and hidden. The next morning he was found amongst the ruins of the home. Without parents and no knowledge of any other family members he was remanded to the care of a State Orphanage. In the dirty and dank and underfunded facility for the black orphans Stephen found his own personal hell. Luckily Stephen only spent three years in that particular orphanage. The State of Mississippi lacking the funding to provide to all the orphanages began to close them. Being an orphanage for blacks as opposed to whites the orphanage was closed and it seemed that Stephen would be on the streets. Other States hearing of the massive closings began accepting transfers of orphans to their own state facilities. Stephen was transferred to a facility in the State of Massachusetts just outside of Boston. Spending only three months in the Orphanage he was soon adopted by the Feldman family. The Feldmans, hearing of the plight of the orphans, had rushed to adopt one of the poor children. Once in their home Stephen was raised alongside the Feldmans own son Jared. The two grew to be close as any brothers. While with the Feldmans he was allowed to go to private schools and received the best education possible. Soon it was time for the teenager to attend university. He was accepted into U-Mass for Pre-Med while his adopted brother was in their Law Program. While Jared Graduated and took his place in the Feldman Law Firm Stephen continued his Education with money given to him by the Feldmans. He earned multiple degrees in the subject of Biology and physics and eventually took up a teaching position at Empire State University, considered to have the most advanced BioLab in the world. Spider-Man Dr. Stephen Franklin first encountered Spider-Man when the young superhero was just beginning his career. Franklin was being assaulted in the street by a member of a local gang trying to mug him when Spider-Man swooped in to rescue the aging man. From that point on Dr. Franklin had remained a constant source of scientific information for the young hero. Often Spider-Man was swoop in and ask the good doctor for advice and counsel on both scientific and moral issues. Reunion When in dire straits with his powers destabilizing and at death doors Spider-Man went to Dr. Franklin to help find a cure to his disease. Doctor Franklin was able to create a pill which suppressed the negative effects of Spider-Mans power. Later Spider-Man returned to Dr. Franklin with another problem. A symbiotic organism known as Keepers had attached to both Techrunner, and Spider-Boy. The creature had the ability to control the host’s actions. Dr. Franklin developed a surgery that would allow the creature to be removed. The surgery however was too dangerous on someone as young as Spider-Boy and instead he suggested that the biology of the creature suggested a Psychic controller. With this advice the Spider-Team was able to hunt down the Psychic Control and sever the link. Skills and Abilities *'Scientific Genius-level Intellect:' Stephen Franklin possesses one of the smartest minds on the planet, if not the universe. It is widely accepted that Stephen Franklin is the second smartest person, after Paul Matthews. Franklin's specialty is Biology and he surpasses Matthews in that regard, as well as Emma Stevens. Franklin understands every field of science. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Stephen Franklin is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system, even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. Category: Spider FamilyCategory: Males (WH)